winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bloom
Bloom ist die Prinzessin von Domino sowie die Hüterin der Drachenflamme. Sie ist die Protagonistin der Serie Winx Club und die Gründerin des gleichnamigen Clubs. Persönlichkeit Am Anfang ist Bloom ein einfaches Mädchen das ein ganz normales Leben auf der Erde führt. Ihr größter Traum ist es, eine Fee zu werden. Ihrer Mutter hilft sie immer wieder im Blumenladen aus, auch wenn sie daran nie so wirklich Spaß hat. Nachdem sie Stella kennengelernt hat, verändert sich ihr Leben. Bloom findet heraus, dass sie eine Fee ist und findet in den Winx neue Freunde. Eigentlich könnte sie unbeschwert ihrer Zukunft entgegenblicken. Stattdessen kämpft sie immer wieder mit Selbstzweifeln und um ihren Platz in der neuen Welt voller Magie. Dazu kommt noch das Rätsel ihrer Herkunft, dass sich ihr in der 1. Staffel eröffnet. Dank ihrer Freundinnen wächst Bloom aber über sich selbst hinaus und gewinnt mehr Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht, was ihre Identität als Fee betrifft. Generell ist Bloom manchmal hitzköpfig und stur. Sie steigert sich schnell in Dinge rein und ist oft auch sehr eifersüchtig, wenn es um Sky geht. Aber sie ist auch mutig, beharrlich und eine treue und zuverlässige Freundin. Bloom schöpft ihre Stärke aus der Macht der Drachenflamme, die mächtigste Kraft der Magischen Dimension, was sie zur mächtigsten Fee eben jener Dimension macht. Doch diese Macht hat auch Schattenseiten. Da Bloom bis zum Film Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs das einzige lebende Wesen von Domino war, fokussierten sie die bösen Mächte, wie die Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor und die Urahnenhexen. Auch wenn sie über sich hinausgewachsen ist, bleibt Bloom weiterhin ein wenig chaotisch und schusselig. Dennoch wird sie ihrer Führungsrolle gerecht. Sie ist sehr aufopferungsvoll und zuverlässig. Wenn sie gebraucht wird, ist sie mit Rat und Tat dabei. Sowohl zu ihren leiblichen, als auch ihren Adoptiveltern hat sie ein gutes Verhältnis, auch wenn es ihr anfangs schwer fiel, ihr neues Leben als Prinzessin zu akzeptieren. In Gardenia hat sie trotz allem immer noch ein Zuhause und ist dort jederzeit willkommen. Zu ihrer Schwester Daphne hat sie ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis. Auch wenn Daphne in den ersten Staffeln nur ein körperloser Geist ist, kann Bloom auf ihre Unterstützung zählen und bekommt von ihr oft Mut zugesprochen. Nachdem Bloom den Sirenix Fluch brechen konnte und Daphne ihren Körper zurückerhalten hat, drehen sich die Verhältnisse etwas und Bloom ist es, die ihrer Schwester dabei hilft, sich in ihrem neuen Leben zurecht zu finden. Dunkle Bloom In Staffel 2 wird Bloom durch einen Schattenvirus von Lord Darkar so manipuliert, dass sie die Seiten wechselt und zur Dunklen Bloom wird. Aussehen Bloom ist ein Mädchen mit langen orange-roten Haaren, die knapp über ihren Knien endet, blasser Haut und großen cyan-blauen Augen. Magische Fähigkeiten Winx Club= Bloom ist die Hüterin der Drachenflamme und damit die Fee der Drachenflamme. Entsprechend bezieht sie ihre Kräfte aus der Drachenflamme und hat feuerbasierte Magie. Diese manifestiert sich in Form von einem Feuerdrachen, Feuerbällen, Feuerstrahlen, Feuerstürmen und Explosionen mit unterschiedlichen Intensitäten. Überwiegend sind ihre Kräfte offensiv, weniger defensiv. Ihre defensiven Kräfte manifestieren sich in Form von Feuerschilden und -wänden sowie Brandschutzbarrieren. Die Intensität und Sträke von Blooms Magie ist von ihren Emotionen abhängig: wenn sie wütend ist, ist ihre Kraft am stärksten. Neben offensiven und defensiven Kräften ist Bloom aber auch in der Lage Flammen und Hitze zu manipulieren. Sie kann Dinge erwärmen Flammen unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Die lebensspendende Kraft der Drachenflamme erlaubt es ihr auch zu heilen. Wiederholt hat sich auch gezeigt, dass Bloom die Fähigkeit hat, die wahre Natur der Menschen zu sehen und hervorzubringen. Da die Drachenflamme als eine der stärksten Kräfte im Magischen Universum ist, gilt Boom als eine der mächtigsten Feen. In der 6. Staffel teilt Bloom ihre Drachenflamme mit ihren Freundinnen, wodurch diese den Grundstein für die Bloomix-Verwandlung erhalten. Bloom wird durch diese gütige Tat jedoch geschwächt, da sie einen Großteil ihrer Magie hergegeben hat. Nachdem sie in den Strudel der Flammen gefallen ist, scheint sie einen Teil von dessen Feuermagie in sich aufgenommen zu haben, da sie sonst die Feuerfresser nicht hätte besiegen können. Damit scheint sie außerdem den Verlust der Drachenflamme ausgeglichen zu haben, da sie wieder gestärkt aus dem Strudel der Flammen zurückkehrt. Bloom hat eine geistige Verbindung zu ihrer Schwester Daphne. Zu sehen war dies bisher nur, solange Daphne durch den Sirenix-Fluch ein Geist war. Durch diese geistige Verbindung war Daphne in der Lage Bloom überwiegend im Schlaf zu kontaktieren und ihr Visionen zu schicken oder sie vor Ereignissen zu warnen. Ob die Verbindung noch besteht ist ungewiss, da bisher keine weitere Sitation eingetreten ist, wo eine geistige Verbindung nötig gewesen wäre. Möglicherweise besteht diese Verbindung zwischen den beiden Schwestern dadurch, dass Daphne die letzte Hüterin der Drachenflamme war, bevor sie diese an Bloom weiter gegeben hat. Benutzte Magie * Chronomagie: In "Das Haifisch-Auge" benutzt, um mehr über ihre Schwester Daphne und Politea zu erfahren. Erreichte Verwandlungen * Magische Winx * Charmix * Enchantix * Believix ** Sophix ** Lovix * Harmonix * Sirenix * Bloomix * Mythix * Butterflix * Tynix * Cosmix Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Magische Winx Bloom Charmix 01.png|Charmix Bloom Enchantix 2D 01.png|Enchantix Bloom Believix 01.png|Believix Bloom Sophix 01.jpg|Sophix Bloom Lovix.jpg|Lovix Bloom Harmonix.png|Harmonix Bloom Sirenix 2D 01.png|Sirenix Bloom Bloomix 01.png|Bloomix Bloom Mythix 01.png|Mythix Bloom Butterflix 01.png|Butterflix Bloom Tynix 01.png|Tynix Bloom Cosmix 01.png|Cosmix |-| World of Winx= Bloom verfügt in World of Winx weiterhin über Feuermagie. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, ob sie immer noch über die Macht der Drachenflamme verfügt, da diese nicht erwähnt wird. Mehr folgt... Erreichte Verwandlungen * Dreamix * Onyrix Bloom Dreamix 01.png|Dreamix Bloom Onyrix 01.png|Onyrix Winx Club Vergangenheit Bloom ist die zweite Tochter von König Oritel und Königin Marion von Domino und damit die jüngere Schwester von Daphne. Als Bloom noch sehr jung war, wurde ihr Königreich von den drei Urahnenhexen und Valtor im Auftrag Lord Darkars angegriffen. Daphne rettete ihre kleine Schwester und sandte sie zur Erde, damit sie und die Drachenflamme, die sie ihr übergab, in Sicherheit sein sollten. Danach kam es zum Kampf zwischen Daphne und den Hexen, an dessen Ende sie von Politea verraten und von den Hexen verflucht wurde. Oritel und Marion glaubten, ihre beiden Töchter verloren zu haben und zogen in die letzte Schlacht gegen die drei Hexen, aus der sie nicht zurückkamen. thumb|134x100px|[[Mike rettet Bloom aus einem brennenden Haus.]]Bloom tauchte auf der Erde in einem brennenden Haus auf. Mike, ihr Adoptivvater, fand sie in den Flammen, als er das Haus löschen wollte und nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause. Er und seine Frau Vanessa adoptierten Bloom und zogen sie als ihre Tochter groß. Bloom interessierte sich zwar schon immer für Feen, ahnte aber nie, dass sie selbst eine ist. thumb|180x180px|left|[[Selina und Bloom spielen zusammen im Blumengarten.]] Als Kind war Bloom mit Selina befreundet und spielte oft mit ihr. So entdeckten die beiden auch Eldora und kamen in Kontakt mit der großen Feenmutter. Irgendwann in ihrer Schulzeit bekam sie ihr Häschen Kiko, kam mit Mitzi in die gleiche Klasse und führte eine Beziehung mit Andy. In den Sommerferien, als sie 16 Jahre alt war, begegnete sie Stella und die Geschehnisse der 1. Staffel nahmen ihren Lauf. Staffeln Staffel 1= Bloom ist ein ganz normales 16-jähriges Mädchen, welches ihren ersten Ferientag genießen will, von ihrer Mutter Vanessa aber viel zu früh geweckt wird. Nachdem sie sich endlich aus dem Bett gequält hat, haben ihre Eltern eine Überraschung für sie. Doch statt des erhofften Motorrollers, bekommt sie nur ein neues Fahrrad. Mit ihrem Häschen Kiko macht sie sich auf ins Grüne. Dort beobachtet sie etwas, was sie kaum glauben will: Eine Fee, die gegen einen Oger kämpft. Als die Fee Probleme bekommt, schreitet Bloom ein und aktiviert dabei unbewusst ihre magischen Kräfte. Nachdem die Mädchen gemeinsam die Monster besiegen konnten, bringt Bloom die Fee zu sich nach Hause. Dort stellt diese sich als Stella, Prinzessin von Solaria vor und erklärt Bloom, dass sie auch eine Fee sein muss. Bloom ist begeistert von der Idee und kann ihre Eltern dazu überreden, dass sie die Feenschule Alfea besuchen darf. Unter falschem Namen wird sie in Alfea eingeschult und lernt neue Freunde kennen. Mit Stella, Flora, Musa und Tecna gründet sie den Winx Club. Als Bloom mit den Mädchen in Magix City ist, beobachtet sie den Oger, der Stella angegriffen hatte. Sie verfolgt ihn und spürt so die Trix auf, ein Schwesterntrio von Hexen, die den Wolkenturm besuchen. Bloom wird jedoch entdeckt und angegriffen. Die Winx können sie gerade noch so retten, doch Blooms Geheimnis fliegt auf. Dennoch darf sie auch weiterhin Alfea besuchen. Die Trix haben durch den Kampf mit Bloom aber den Verdacht gewonnen, dass sie die Macht der Drachenflamme in sich trägt und verfolgen Bloom seitdem. Parallel dazu, fängt Bloom an von einer Nymphe namens Daphne zu träumen und beginnt, über sie zu recherchieren. Jedoch wird ihre Suche von Miss Faragonda, der Schulleiterin von Alfea, unterbunden. Dennoch sucht Bloom weiter und erfährt im Wolkenturm, dass sie von den drei Urahnenhexen abstammen soll und die Magische Dimension vernichten wird, wenn sie ihre magischen Kräfte weiter entfaltet. Todtraurig verlässt sie Alfea in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion und reist zurück nach Gardenia. Dort wird sie jedoch von den Trix angegriffen und erfährt die Wahrheit: Sie ist die letzte Prinzessin von Domino und die Hüterin der Drachenflamme, der mächtigsten Kraft in der Magischen Dimension. Die Trix bringen Blooms Drachenflamme an sich und nehmen ihr so ihre magischen Kräfte. Stella bringt Bloom zurück nach Alfea, wo eine lange Reise mit den Spezialisten zum Planeten Domino beginnt. Bloom hofft, dass sie erfahren, wie sie ihre Kraft zurückerhalten kann, damit die Trix gestoppt werden können. Jedoch ist es nicht Domino, sondern der Roccaluce-See, wo Bloom dank ihrer Schwester Daphne ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Kräfte zurückerhält. Gemeinsam mit den Winx stürzt sich Bloom nun in den finalen Kampf gegen die Trix, aus welchem Bloom triumphierend zurückkehrt. |-| Staffel 2= Ein neues Jahr beginnt in Alfea. Bloom bietet ihren Freunden ihre Hilfe an, doch jede Winx scheint sie nicht zu benötigen. Also schlendert sie mit Kiko allein durch Alfea. Dabei entdeckt sie ein Elfenkuscheltier und verfolgt es. Als sie es zu einen noch unbekannten Flur von Alfea folgt und es verschwindet, endeckt sie das geheime Archiv und lernt die Hüterin des Archivs, Concorda kennen. Später wird Bloom und ihre Freunde bei einer Feier geehrt für ihren Mut bei den Kampf gegen die Trix. Bloom findet nach der Feier eine Fee namens Layla, die Prinzessin von Andros, und ihre Herzbandelfe Piff. Von ihr erfahren die Winx von einer schrecklichen Bedrohung, die auch den Rest der Elfen gefangen hat. Stella, Layla, Brandon, Sky und Bloom machen sich auf, um sie zu retten. In Lord Dakars Reich können sie die Elfen befreien und Bloom schließt ein Herzband mit Lockette, der Elfe der Wege und Portale, jedoch werden sie von den Trix angegriffen und werden sehr geschwächt bis ein Paladin namens Avalon sie rettet. Als die Mission erfüllt ist, kehren sie nach Alfea zurück und jede Winx schließt wie Bloom ein Herzband. Während eines Sturms bittet Faragonda die Winx einen mysteriösen Fels zu zerstören, sie scheitern. Bloom ist aber hartnäckig und versucht es allein, dabei erschöpft sie ihre ganze Energie und fällt in Ohnmacht. Avalon kommt und bringt sie nach Alfea. Am nächsten morgen wird Avalon offiziell als Lehrer vorgestellt, der anschließend den Fels zerstört. Avalon erweckt Hoffnungen in Bloom ihr bei der Suche ihrer leiblichen Eltern zu helfen, was er auch anschließend macht. Bloom kommt sehr ins Schwärmen über Avalon, was Sky eifersüchtig macht. Sie haben einen Streit. Doch als die Rote Fontäne bedroht wird von den Trix lassen sie ihre Spannung miteinander außen vor. Bei dem Kampf im Codex Raum opfert sich dann Sky für sie und stirbt, dabei entdeckt Bloom ihre Heilfähigkeiten und kann ihn so wiederbeleben. Die Winx scheitern den Codex im Wolkenturm zu verteidigen durch mangelnden Vertrauen und Teamgeist. Bei einer weiteren Sitzung bei Professor Avalon belegt er Bloom mit einem Schattenvirus, der verursacht, dass sie zu einer bösen Marionette von Lord Dakar wird und so überlässt sie ihm den Codex von Alfea. Avalon konnte sie dann von den Virus "befreien". Nach diesem Ereignis werden die Winx und die Spezialisten in den Urlaub in Wildland geschickt, wo die Magie schwach ausgeprägt ist. Hier erhalten die Winx ihr Charmix. Bloom erhält ihres als sie den Glauben an ihren Team zurückgewinnt. Sie erfahren auch das Lord Dakar hinter Bloom her ist nach ein paar Kämpfen mit den Trix. Sie kehren nach Alfea zurück und fangen an ihre neue Kräfte zu trainieren, aber Professor Avalon, der sich als ein Diener von Lord Darkar erweist, kidnappt Bloom. Während die anderen eine Rettungsmission starten, wird Bloom in die Dunkle Bloom verwandelt und öffnet das Portal mithilfe der Codex zur Dunklen Dimension von Relix. Dort beschwört sie die Relix-Macht und nur die Liebe, die Bloom für Sky empfindet, weckt ihre Heilkräfte und sie heilt sich so selbst. Dann besiegen die sechs mit einer Charmix-Konvergenz Lord Darkar. |-| Staffel 3= * Bloom trifft Valtor, der ebenfalls die Macht der Drachenflamme besitzt. * Sky, der unter Dispros bzw. valtors Einfluss steht, trennt sich von Bloom. Später wird er vom bösen Zauber befreit. * Nachdem Tecna beim Versuch, dass Omega-Portal zu schließen verschwindet, löst sich der Winx Club auf. * Timmy empfängt ein Lebenszeichen von Tecna und die Winx machen sich mit den Spezialisten auf, Tecna zu retten. * Bloom muss eine Enchantix-Fee werden, kann dies aber eigenständig nicht. Sie reist deswegen nach Pyros, wo sie von Maia unterrichtet wird und zur Enchantix aufsteigt. * Um Valtor aufzuhalten, benötigen die Winx die Wassersterne, die aber auch Bloom schaden können. * Valtor versucht Bloom mit Wissen über ihre leiblichen Eltern zu verwirren und auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Bloom weiß mittlerweile jedoch genau, was passiert ist und lässt sich von Valtor nicht beeinflussen. * Bloom kann Valtor später besiegen indem sie magisch in seinen Körper eindringt und mit ihrem Feenstaub seine Essenz der Drachenflamme auslöscht. * Bloom will als nächstes nach ihren leiblichen Eltern suchen, die irgendwo am Leben sind. |-| Staffel 4= Bloom und den Winx steht in der 4. Staffel eine schwere Aufgabe bevor. Sie müssen auf die Erde um dort nach der letzten Erdenfee zu suchen und diese vor den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises zu beschützen. Eigentlich sind sie zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nach Alfea gekommen um dort als Lehrerinnen den Schülerinnen zu zeigen, was es bedeutet eine Fee zu sein. Doch als die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises in Alfea auftauchen, weil sie Bloom für die letzte Erdenfee halten, werden die Winx ohne große Mühe besiegt und deren Selbstvertrauen gerät ins Wanken. Dennoch stellen sie sich ihrer Aufgabe. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass die letzte Erdenfee in Gardenia zu finden ist, reisen die Mädchen zu Blooms Eltern und quartieren sich bei ihnen ein. Doch das Zusammenleben gestaltet sich als schwierig und Bloom und Flora hören ein Gespräch von Mike und Vanessa mit an, in dem die beiden über die Situation und die gestiegenen Kosten reden. Die Mädchen wollen sich daraufhin wenigstens einen Job suchen, damit sie etwas Geld verdienen. Doch das ist gar nicht so einfach. Schließlich bekommen sie einen Job in einem Spielzeuggeschäft, wo sie alte Kuscheltiere aussortieren soll, die nicht mehr verkauft werden können. Die Kuscheltiere sind jedoch viel zu schade, um sie wegzuschmeißen und Flora erweckt sie mit einem Zauber zum Leben. Bloom bringt die Feenkuscheltiere zu sich nach Hause, wo sie nur Chaos anrichten. Den Mädchen kommt jedoch die Idee, dass sie die Feenkuscheltiere verkaufen könnten und so den Menschen die Magie etwas näherbringen können. Gemeinsam machen sie sich mit Vanessa auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Laden. Den finden sie sogar nach kurzer Suche und von Mike und Vanessa bekommen sie das Geld vorgestreckt. Die Mädchen beginnen daraufhin den Laden einzurichten und jede Winx bekommt einen eigenen Aufgabenberiech zugeteilt. Bloom kümmert sich um die Organisation, die Begrüßung der Kunden und die Terminvergabe. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit im Love & Pet müssen die Winx aber weiterhin nach der letzten Erdenfee suchen und ihr alltägliches Leben führen. Dass Blooms Ex-Freund Andy wiederauftaucht, macht die Beziehung von Bloom und Sky nicht einfacher, der eifersüchtig ist. Außerdem gründen die Winx eine Band und müssen dafür auch proben. Als die Mädchen Roxy endlich gefunden haben, müssen die Winx sie aber noch davon überzeugen, dass sie eine Fee ist. Schlussendlich akzeptiert Roxy ihr Schicksal und schenkt den Winx ihren Glauben an Feen und Magie woraufhin diese zu Believix-Feen werden und nun endlich gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises]] kämpfen können. Die Winx müssen Roxy jetzt nicht nur weiterhin beschützen, sondern sie auch ausbilden. Bloom versucht Roxy dabei so gut es geht zu unterstützen. Da sie in einer ähnlichen Situation war, kann sie Roxy gut verstehen und ihr Nachempfinden, was für Roxy hilfreich ist. Da die Winx den Menschen immer mehr den Glauben an Magie zurückgeben, werden die Hexer immer schwächer und stellen kaum noch eine Gefahr dar. So können sich die Winx mit Roxy auf die Suche nach den anderen Erdenfeen machen, die von Ogron und den Hexenjägern eingesperrt wurden. Mit Hilfe des Weißen Kreises können sie schließlich die Erdenfeen befreien. Doch diese sind auf Rache an den Hexern und den Menschen aus. Morgana, die Königin der Erdenfeen bietet den Winx und Roxy an, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch sie lehnen ab. Kurz darauf müssen sie sich mit Diana, der Großfee der Natur auseinandersetzen. Dank der Gabe der Weisheit können die Winx Diana bekehren und sie schwört ihrer Rache ab. Wenig später erbitten die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises Schutz bei den Winx, da sie wegen der Rache der Erdenfeen um ihr Leben fürchten. Die Winx wissen zunächst nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Schlussendlich entscheidet Bloom, dass sie den Hexern helfen und bringen sie zu Sibylla, der Großfee der Gerechtigkeit, wo die Hexer warten sollen, bis sie von Morgana ein gerechtes Urteil empfangen können. Unterdessen schickt Morgana Aurora, die Großfee des Nordens los, die Menschen zu bestrafen und die Winx dazu zu zwingen, die Hexer herauszugeben. Den Winx steht bei dieser Aufgabe die Gabe des Herzens zur Seite, doch Roxy ist kurz davor zu erfrieren. Um Roxy zu retten fordert Bloom Nebula, die Großfee des Krieges zu einem Duell heraus. Wenn sie gewinnt, müssen die Erdenfeen ihrer Rache abschwören und die Hexer ein gerechtes Urteil erhalten. Während dem Duell kämpft Bloom erbittert und ist am Ende siegreich. Jedoch ist sie so geschwächt, dass sie zu Boden stürzt und von Roxy gerettet werden muss. Kurz darauf kommt es zur Gerichtsverhandlung der Hexer. Diese führen jedoch dabei ihren finalen Schlag gegen die Erdenfeen aus und stürzen das Reich der Feen ins Chaos. Nabu bietet all seine Kräfte auf, um alle zu retten und bezahlt dies mit dem Leben. Die Winx besitzen die Macht, Nabu wieder ins Leben zu holen, jedoch vereiteln die Hexer dieses und Nabu bleibt tot. Layla verlässt daraufhin die Winx und schließt sich den Rachefeen an. Auch Bloom kann sie nicht davon abhalten. Die Winx geben ihre Freundin jedoch nicht auf und schaffen es am Ende sie zurückzugewinnen und die Hexer zu besiegen. Die Magie ist auf der Erde nun wieder vollständig hergestellt und die Winx sind populärer denn je. |-| Staffel 5= * Die Winx müssen Tritannus, Laylas Cousin aufhalten und benötigen dazu Sirenix-Kräfte. * Bei einem Angriff der Trix wird Sky verletzt und verliert sein Gedächtnis. * Bloom versucht Sky erneut für sich zu gewinnen. * Diaspro drängt sich zwischen Bloom und Sky, am Ende erlangt Sky sein Gedächtnis wieder. * Bloom verbindet sich mit Serena, der Wächterin des Unterwassertores von Domino und stellt so deren Kräfte wiederher. * Sky hat aufgrund seiner Pflichten kaum noch Zeit für Bloom und wird von Diaspro weiter abgeschottet. * Die Winx besiegen Tritannus. * Bloom benutzt ihren Sirenix-Wunsch um ihre Schwester vom Sirenix-Fluch zu befreien. |-| Staffel 6= * Bloom und die Winx helfen Daphne in einem normalen Leben anzukommen. * Bloom und Daphne kehren nach Alfea zurück, wo Daphne als Lehrerin arbeiten soll. * Die Winx verlieren ihre Kräfte im Kampf gegen einen neuen Feind. Bloom teilt daraufhin ihre Drachenflamme mit den Mädchen und legt den Grundstein für eine neue Verwandlung: Bloomix. * Bloom ist durch diese Teilung jedoch geschwächt und wird Opfer von Diaspros Plänen, die mit den Trix kooperiert. Sie kehrt jedoch gestärkt aus dem Strudel der Flammen zurück. * Mit den Winx und Daphne starter Bloom auf eine Weltreise, um Eldora zu finden, die als einzige weiß, wie man das Legendarium versiegelt. * Die Winx finden Eldora und holen sie nach Alfea. * Gemeinsam gelangen sie in den Besitz der Mythix-Zauberstäbe, mit denen sie in das Legendarium reisen können. * Um das Legendarium zu versiegeln, werden zwei Gegenstände benötigt: der Fantasie-Smaragd und die Silberne Lanze. * Bevor die Winx das Legendarium versiegeln können, befreit Selina Acheron. * Bloom gelingt es Acheron auszutricksen und sperrt ihn wieder im Legendarium ein. * Selina verschließt das Legendarium für immer und kehrt zu Eldora zurück. * In Domino wird die Hochzeit von Daphne und Thoren gefeiert. |-| Staffel 7= * Eine unbekannte Formwandlerin taucht auf und entführt den letzten Maubuddel aus dem Alfea-Naturpark. * Mit Roxys Hilfe retten die Winx diverse Feentiere vor Kalshara und ihrem Bruder Brafilius. * Bloom verbindet sich mit Elas, wodurch sie ihn von dem Einfluss der ungebändigten Magie befreit. * Nachdem alle Winx mit einem Feentier verbunden sind, erwachen diese als Wächter der ultimativen Macht. Die Winx erhalten dadurch ihre Tynix-Kräfte und können nun in Miniwelten reisen. * Nachdem die Ultimative Macht der Feentiere in Brafilius' Hände fällt und er sich von seiner Schwester trennt, beschwört er ausversehen die Trix herauf. Diese bemächtigen sich Brafilius und der ultimativen Macht, der er in seinem Körper trägt. * Die Winx kämpfen nun gegen die Trix und müssen ihre Schule verteidigen. * Um die Trix zu besiegen, vereinigen sich die Feentiere der Winx zum Schwan der Unendlichkeit. Dieser kann die Trix besiegen, doch die Winx bekommen ihre geliebten Feentiere nicht wieder und müssen sich für immer verabschieden. |-| Staffel 8= Folgt... Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Bloom setzt ihre Suche nach ihren Eltern fort. Doch dazu benötigt sie Hilfe. Mit den Winx sucht die den Schwertschmied Hagen auf, einen Freund und Verbündeter ihres Vaters König Oritel. Doch auch er kann ihr nicht helfen und hat die Hoffnung eigentlich schon aufgegeben. Bloom ist niedergeschlagen. Nachdem Sky auch noch plötzlich die Abschlussfeier der Mädchen verlassen musste und sie sich von den Winx trennen muss, verlässt sie traurig Alfea und kehrt zurück nach Gardenia. Eines Nachts hat sie einen Traum, in welchem Daphne mit ihr spricht und ihr sagt, dass sie ihre Suche nicht aufgeben soll. Stattdessen soll sie nach Domino reisen um das Buch des Schicksals zu finden. Darin könnte etwas zum Verbleib ihrer Eltern stehen. Am nächsten Morgen will sie ihren Eltern davon erzählen und wird von diesen überrascht, da sie eine Überraschungsparty zu Blooms Geburtstag organisiert haben. Die Winx und Spezialisten sind wieder vereint und alle wollen Bloom helfen. Zusammen reisen sie nach Domino und sucht das Buch. Doch auch dieses kennt keine klare Antwort. Stattdessen sind die Urahnenhexen auf Bloom aufmerksam geworden und wollen sie vernichten. Dazu schicken sie Mandragora los, damit die Macht Dominos ein für alle Mal vernichtet werden kann. Bloom setzt sich jedoch zur Wehr und reist mit ihren Freunden nach Obsidian. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den drei Urahnenhexen und den Winx. Bloom ist zum Schluss ganz alleine. Die Urahnenhexen wollen, dass Bloom Oritels Schwert zerstört, da nur sie es kann. Doch sie weigert sich. Zusammen mit Sky erfüllt sie die Prophezeiung der Ältesten von Domino. Obsidian wird zerstören und ihre Eltern, sowie Domino und seine Bewohner werden gerettet. Zurück auf Domino ist die Familie endlich vereint und Bloom kann endlich ihre leiblichen Eltern kennenlernen. Auf der anschließenden Feier tanzen Bloom und Sky zusammen und Sky schenkt ihr einen Ring, der sie auf ewig verbinden soll.|-| Das magische Abenteuer= Bloom versucht sich an das königliche Leben zu gewöhnen, hat jedoch so ihre Probleme damit. Ihre Eltern wollen ihr eine Freude machen und schenken ihr eine Stute namens Peg. Bloom reitet mit ihr aus und trifft sich mit Sky. Dieser erbarmt sich und bringt ihr das Reiten bei. Am Abend kehren die beiden zum Schloss von Domino zurück und Sky macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Diesen nimmt Bloom mit voller Freude an und erzählt am nächsten Morgen ihren Eltern von der großen Neuigkeit. Oritel fängt sofort an die Gästeliste zu schreiben, während Bloom und Marion nach Hochzeitskleidern suchen. Am nächsten Tag erhält Bloom jedoch einen Anruf von Sky, in dem er ihr mitteilt, dass die Hochzeit nicht wie geplant stattfinden kann und er mit ihr Schluss macht. Bloom ist am Boden zerstört und Oritel erbost darüber, dass ein Mann seiner Tochter so das Herz gebrochen hat. Damit Bloom Sky schnell vergisst, will er die alten Traditionen von Domino wieder aufleben lassen und lädt alle Prinzen der Magischen Dimension ein, damit sich Bloom einen neuen, geeigneten Ehemann aussuchen kann. Bloom denkt jedoch gar nicht daran, jemand anderen zu heiraten als Sky. Dieser taucht sogar im Palast auf und verspricht Bloom, dass alles wieder gut wird. Oritel durchschaut jedoch Sky und verbannt ihn aus Domino. Bloom ist so sauer darüber, dass sie mit den Winx Domino verlässt und nach Gardenia reist. Doch kaum sind sie dort angekommen, droht ein neues Unheil: Die Trix haben den Baum des Lebens aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und die gesamte positive Energie ist aus der Magischen Dimension verschwunden. Zusammen machen sich die Winx und die Spezialisten auf den Weg nach Eraklyon zur verlorenen Stadt Avram. Dort entdecken sie den letzten Samen des Baums des Lebens. Dieser wurde von Skys Vater, König Erendor, dorthin gebracht, nachdem er ihn für seinen Verrat an Domino von den Urahnenhexen erhalten hatte. Doch die Gruppe ist nicht alleine. Die Trix, sowie ihre Vorfahrinnen sind ebenfalls in Avram und es kommt zum Kampf um den Samen. Während dieses Kampfes zerstört Icy den Samen, wodurch die gesamte positive Energie des Samens freigesetzt wird. Mit Hilfe von Oritel können die Winx die Hexen besiegen, doch dabei fällt Erendor, als er Bloom schützt. Durch sein Opfer und Oritels Vergeben wird das Gleichgewicht in der Magischen Dimension wieder hergestellt und die positive Energie kehrt zurück.|-| Das Geheimnis des Ozeans= In Alfea beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und die Winx begrüßen die neuen Schülerinnen. Anschließend sollen sie ihnen helfen, ihre eigene Art der Magie zu finden. Doch Bloom lässt die Mädchen alleine und verschwindet nach Gardenia, wo sie mit Sky einen ganzen Tag alleine verbringen will. Sky kommt zwar zu spät, aber die beiden genießen ihren Tag zu zweit. Ihre Zweisamkeit findet jedoch ein jähes Ende, als die Trix auftauchen und Sky entführen. Bloom, die alleine keine Chance hatte, erwacht in ihrem Zimmer in Alfea. Sie wurde von den Winx zurückgebracht, als sie diese bewusstlos in Gardenia gefunden haben. Eigentlich hatten sie sie gesucht, weil es Probleme im Unendlichen Ozean gibt. Um Sky und die Magische Dimension zu retten, machen sich die Winx auf die gefährliche Reise durch die Dunkle Vergessenheit in den Unendlichen Ozean, da alle Portale von Tritannus verschlossen wurden. Am Herrscherthron finden sie zwar Sky, werden aber von Politea angegriffen und müssen sich fürs erste zurückziehen. Sie suchen Omnia auf, um von ihr weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Sie erfahren, dass Tritannus nach der Magischen Perle sucht. Omnia schickt deshalb die Winx zusammen mit den Selkies los, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Nachdem die Winx jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass Tritannus die Perle in die Hände fällt, kommt es zum finalen Kampf am Herrscherthron. Durch einen Trick kommt Sky frei und kann erreichen, dass Politea die Perle verliert. Durch eine Konvergenz und mit der Macht der Perle schaffen es die Winx, Politea zu besiegen, das Gleichgewicht in der Magischen Dimension wiederherzustellen und Sky zu retten. Specials Wie alles begann= Folgt... |-| Die Rache der Trix= Folgt... |-| Der Kampf um Magix= Folgt... |-| Der Schattenphönix= Folgt... World of Winx Staffel 1= Bloom und die Winx sind mit einer Mission betreut: Talente überall auf der Welt suchen und vor dem Talentdieb beschützen. Dazu werden die Winx Talentscouts bei der Reality TV-Serie WOW, um undercover nach Talenten suchen zu können. In der ersten Folge entdeckt Musa eine junge Kellnerin, die eine wunderschöne Stimme hat. Damit Annabelle bei WOW mitmachen kann, helfen die Winx im Cupcake Café aus, während Musa Annabelle mit ihrem Gesang hilft. Der Einsatz zahlt sich aus und Annabelle gibt ein wunderbares Konzert in der Frutti Music Bar. Vom Publikum wird Annabelle in das Finale von WOW gewählt. Nach dem Konzert verschwindet sie jedoch spurlos. Als Bloom am nächsten Morgen in einem Traum Kontakt zu Annabelle aufnehmen kann ist klar, dass Annabelle Hilfe braucht. Zudem bemerkt Bloom, dass Annabelle ein Ohrring fehlt. Der Kontakt bricht jedoch ab, als Annabelle verängstigt wegrenn und Bloom erwacht. Da die Winx immer noch Talentscouts sind und bei der Show mitmachen müssen, melden sich Bloom, Flora und Tecna krank, während Stella, Musa und Layla die Kameradrohnen beschäftigen und die Show am Laufen halten. Dabei werden die Winx von zwei Detektiven, Evans und Gómez beobachtet, die ebenfalls im Fall der verschwundenen Annabelle ermitteln. Am Abend untersuchen die Winx gemeinsam Annabelles Backstagebereich und finden den verlorenen Ohrring. Ebenso finden sie den Schlafsand wieder, den sie schon zuvor an anderen Orten enteckt haben, wo Talente entführt wurden. Plötzlich erhalten die Winx neue Kräfte und werden an einen unbekannten Ort gebracht. Bloom erkennt den Strand wieder, wo sie mit Annabelle kontakt hatte. Kurz darauf finden sie Annabelle und geben sich ihr als Feen zu erkennen. Sie wollen Annabelle durch das Portal mit zurück zur Erde nehmen, doch Annabelle kann nicht hindurch. Auch mit dem Schlafsand bestäubt kann sie es nicht passieren. Stattdessen wird sie abgestoßen, die Winx zurück katapultiert und das Portal schließt sich. Mehr folgt... |-| Staffel 2= Folgt... Wissenswertes Trivia * Bei der Entwicklung von Blooms Charakter gab es mehrere Inspirationen: ** Blooms Geschichte könnte durch ein Mädchen namens Antonella inspiriert worden sein, die einst Iginio Straffi traf. Sie ist ebenfalls adoptiert und ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war es zu erfahren, wer ihre leiblichen Eltern sind. ** Blooms Persönlichkeit ist inspiriert von Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffis Ehefrau. ** Blooms Aussehen wurde durch die Sängerin Britney Spears inspiriert, wie Iginio Straffi selbst verriet. * Bloom ist das englische Wort für "blühen" und "Blüte". Ihr Name könnte auf ihre charakterliche Entwicklung verweisen. Sie "erblüht" von einem einfachen Mädchen von der Erde zur mächtigsten Fee der Magischen Dimension. * In der Folge "Professor Avalons Geheimnis" sagt Bloom, dass ihre Lieblingsfarbe violett ist. Von offizieller Seite wird allerdings rot angegeben. ** Man sieht jedoch Bloom selten etwas Rotes tragen. Ihre Kleidung ist hauptsächlich in Blau- und Rosatönen gehalten. * Bloom und Icy bilden in zweiterlei Hinsicht ein Gegenteil: ** Magie: Blooms Magie basiert auf Feuer, während Icys Magie auf Eis basiert. ** Charakter: Bloom ist ein offener und herzlicher Mensch, während Icy grausam und kalt ist. * Bloom und Daphne wurden beide ihre Kräfte von Feinden gestohlen und beide haben sich gegenseitig geholfen, sie wiederzubekommen. ** Bloom erhält ihre Kräfte in "Die letzte Schlacht" wieder, nachdem die Trix ihr diese in "Die Hüterin der Flamme" gestohlen haben. ** Daphne erhält ihre Kräfte in "Die Inspiration des Sirenix" wieder, nachdem Tritannus ihr diese in "Sirenix" gestohlen hat * Bloom und Flora sind die einzigen Winx, die Geschwister haben. ** Blooms Schwester ist Daphne ** Floras Schwester ist Miele * Bloom ist die erste der Winx, die sich gegen ihre Freundinnen stellt. In Blooms Fall durch den Schattenvirus, den ihr Avalons Doppelgänger eingepflanz hat. ** Die zweite ist Roxy, die in "Nebula" Von Nebula besessen war. ** Die dritte ist Tecna, die in "Das Sirenix-Buch" durch einen Zauber der Trix zum Roboter wird. ** Die vierte ist Musa, die in "Das Geheimnis des rubinroten Riffs" von Tritannus in ein Monster verwandelt wird. ** Die fünfte ist Stella, die in "Königin für einen Tag" durch den magischen Spiegel beeinflusst wird. * Bloom ist eine der vier Feen, die ihr Enchantix nicht in ihrem eigenen Reich erhalten haben, obwohl sie es sich verdient hat, indem sie ihr Reich selbst gerettet hat. **Musa erhielt ihren Enchantix in Alfea (obwohl sie sich ihren Enchantix verdient hat, indem sie die Prinzessin ihres Reiches gerettet hat). **Tecna erhielt ihren Enchantix auf Andros. **Stella hat ihren Enchantix auf Eraklyon erhalten (obwohl sie sich ihren Enchantix verdient hat, indem sie ihren Vater gerettet hat.) * Sie liebt es zu lesen, besonders Bücher über Magie, und sie mag es, viele Kuchen und riesige Pizzen zu backen, die sie zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen essen kann. *Die Schauspielerin, die Bloom in Fate: The Winx Saga darstellt, Abigail Cowen, spielt auch Dorcas in Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Dorcas ist ein Mitglied der Unheimlichen Schwestern, einem Hexentrio, das sich durch seine antagonistische Rolle gegenüber der Protagonistin der Serie, Sabrina Spellman, in etwa vergleichbar mit den Trix in der animierten Winx Club-Show macht. bg:Блум ca:Bloom cs:Bloom el:Μπλουμ en:Bloom eo:Bloom es:Bloom fi:Bloom fr:Bloom gl:Bloom hr:Bloom hu:Bloom it:Bloom nl:Bloom oc:Bloom pl:Bloom pt:Bloom pt-br:Bloom ro:Bloom ru:Блум sr:Блум sv:Bloom tr:Bloom uk:Блум vi:Bloom Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 1 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 2 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 6 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 8 Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Winx Club - Wie alles begann Kategorie:Winx Club - Die Rache die Trix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Kampf um Magix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Schattenphönix Kategorie:World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 1 Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 2 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Comics Staffel 1 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 2 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 3 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 4 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 5 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 6 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 7 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 8 Kategorie:Comics World of Winx Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Charmix Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Believix Kategorie:Speedix Kategorie:Tracix Kategorie:Zoomix Kategorie:Lovix Kategorie:Sophix Kategorie:Harmonix Kategorie:Sirenix Kategorie:Bloomix Kategorie:Mythix Kategorie:Butterflix Kategorie:Tynix Kategorie:Cosmix Kategorie:Dreamix Kategorie:Onyrix Kategorie:Bloom Kategorie:Daphne Kategorie:Sky Kategorie:Domino Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Fate: The Winx Saga